


ahoy, ladies!

by sanjariti



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Steve Harrington Fluff, robin is amazing, steve is just lame but also cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 07:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: Chance encounters at a particular ice cream parlor lead to a miracle of sorts!





	ahoy, ladies!

Right on Erica’s heels, you found yourself in the sailor parlor of Scoops Ahoy, the new ice cream place of StarCourt Mall. You spotted Erica’s colorful hair ties in the crowd of kids in front of you; _how did she get to the counter so fast?_

You made your way through the sea of children, silently cursing your mother for secretly volunteering you to be Erica’s babysitter at the mall. When you finally got up there, you sighed deeply.

“Are you trying to lose me, Sinclair?” 

Erica looks up at you, brows furrowed as she licks her sample spoon clean.

“I’d like to try the Cherries Jubilee now, _please_ ,” She said, not breaking eye contact with you as she held out her hand. 

You heard an exasperated sigh and glanced over, catching Robin rolling her eyes as she pulled out her scooper once again.

“Hey _dingus_ , get out here and help, would ya?” She shouted over her shoulder, sighing loudly as she opened one of the freezers.

You had never realized there was another person that worked at Scoops, since Erica was always in and out of the parlor, never there for more than five taste testers a day. You leaned against the counter, looking over right as the ‘dingus’ Robin had called for appeared.

_Holy shit._

He was really cute - the sailor hat and suit aside - and you couldn’t stop the nervous warmth from invading your cheeks, even if you wanted to. Catching your glimpse, the cute stranger made his way over to you, smile growing wider with every step.

“Ahoy there, ladies!” He said, eyes shining under the bright shop lights. He glanced at Erica and her friends before looking right at you. “Would you like to set sail on this ocean of flavor with me, m’lady? I’ll be your captain - Steve Harrington,” 

He stuck out his hand, smile faltering just a bit as you took longer than humanly possible to react. 

_Shit, oh shit, okay,_

You took his hand in yours, squeezing gently before letting go, and smiling back at him.

“And where exactly will you be taking me, Captain Harrington?” You giggled when you realized you caught him off guard - _as if no one ever took him seriously before_ \- and nodded in the direction of the freezers. 

Steve, panicked like never before, began to fumble over his words as he walked over to the ice cream.

“Wha- I - Well - Where shall we begin? A plain chocolate for the lassie, or will a Banana Boat catch her wandering eye?” You couldn’t help but laugh at his cheesy lines, but you were appreciating the effort he was putting into them.

Before you could get a word out, Erica appeared at your side, tugging at the side of your shirt. 

“Banana boat, c’mon! You know you want to!” She frowned at you before you could answer, her grip on your shirt not loosening one bit.

“How about a banana boat, Captain? This one,” You poked Erica’s head, smiling tauntingly when she grimaced and let go of your shirt. “... will let you know what to put on it, yeah?” 

Erica immediately forgot about you and went to the other side of the counter, already instructing Robin on which flavors and toppings she needed to have.

You moved back to the register, Steve following right on your heels. As he rang up the order, you wondered if this was _~~hopefully~~_ not the last time you’d be seeing him. 

“I - I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before. You new to town?” Steve handed you your change, his words hanging between you.

“Sort of. I just moved here after graduating high school, and now I’m stuck babysitting that little terror,” You motioned in Erica’s direction, watching her tell Robin that she _needed_ more whipped cream on top.

“Well… you know, if - if you ever need some help, I- I’d be more than happy to help,” You turned your attention back to Steve as his kind offer settled in your mind.

“We could also um- I dunno, take them to the movies and-”

“This is starting to sound like a date, Harrington,” Your confidence had come out of nowhere, and there was no way to stop it now. “If you want to ask me out, you can. Nothing to lose, yeah?” 

Steve was blushing _hard_ and you couldn’t help the smile growing on your face as you took your receipt and a pen from the counter to write down your phone number. You slipped it in the brim of his sailor hat, lightly tapping the top of it before turning away.

You only took two steps before you heard a rushed “I’ll call you tonight!” followed by a loud “Maybe you don’t suck, _dingus_!”, and you didn’t know if it was possible for your smile to get any bigger.

* * *

“Today is a tragic day,” Robin said dramatically, sighing loudly as she grabbed her white board and marker. “Today… is the end of an era.”

“For the love of God, would you just mark the tally already? I want to bask in the glory of my success, Robin,”

She turned around, glaring menacingly as she uncapped the marker and feigned a sniffle. 

“Today… the dingus does not suck. Today… the dingus… _rules_ ,” 

Steve cheered loudly as he watched her mark a red tally in the ‘You Rule!’ side of her chart. He couldn’t stop smiling, thanking you for being the reason he didn’t feel so crappy about himself anymore.

Maybe things were finally starting to look up.

* * *

“I’m so glad you finally found a new use for that board, Robin!” You giggled when Steve smacked the top of your thigh, his arms wrapped around your waist as you sat on the counter of Scoops Ahoy’s back room. 

“It’s your fault, you ruined my wonderful experiment with the dingus - I mean, Steve, I guess,” She stuck out her tongue when Steve flipped her off. 

“Well maybe I can use the board and see how well you do at asking the next gal that walks in the door, huh? Remember, we gotta work on that god-awful taste of yours-”

“Just because you think Tammy was bad doesn’t mean everyone I like is gonna be terrible!”

“We’ll see about that, won’t we, _dingus_!” 

Robin threw her hat at Steve, the two of you erupting in laughter when it struck him right in the nose, causing him to shriek out. 

“Why do you two always conspire against me?” He said breathlessly, chucking the hat back at Robin before looking up at you.

“Because I love you and sometimes that ego of yours need to lose some air every now and then,” Before he could argue with you, you kissed him, sticking out your middle finger at Robin right on cue as she faked vomiting noises in the background.

When you pulled away, Steve smiled sweetly, dropping his head into your lap.

“You’re lucky I love you, lady,”

“I really am lucky, huh, Captain?” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! if you're on tumblr, check out my Steve Harrington Weekends at @goosedanvers :') xx


End file.
